After the premiere
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Well, what if Candy didn't go back to hospital after Susanna Marlowe lied to her about Terry's whereabouts. Full summary inside. Please R&R! Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 4 UP!
1. Meeting at Midnight

_After the premiere_

_So, __**what if **_Candy didn't go back to hospital when an actress Susanna Marlowe lied to her about Terry's whereabouts? And what if Terry found her standing there at few meters away from hotels main doors?

Here is my answer to these questions. Please R&R! Flames are welcomed too. ;-)

This is my fourth fanfiction, so... ENJOY!

_**A KEY:**_

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting at midnight

Susanna Marlowe was truly, madly overjoyed as she watched Candy stepping out from the hotels doors with most sad expression at her pretty freckled face. _"YES! She is walking away and I can have Terrence all over myself! That stupid little blondie isn't even a pretty beside ME. Terrence will forget her in less than a second, when I get him to my bed. He is going to fall over his knees on me and beg me to kiss him just one more time when that happens... he hee!"_ Susanna thought laughing in her own little sick mind when she went to talk to with Robert Hathaway, the director of Stratford troupe. Susanna was – on the other hand – mistaking her stupid obsession with Terrence as a love to him, and it was causing big problems to everybody sooner than it would be expected.

- Candy's thoughts -

"_Why I have this strange feeling that Susanna Marlowe is lying to me Terry's whereabouts. I think it's the best choice to stay here at few meters away from the hotels maindoors. Hopefully I will meet Terry soon. It wouldn't be so nice to spend all night here and get a cold. But I have to see Terry! Oh Terry, where are you? I miss you so much my love... Please, come to me Terry! I love you more than anything or anyone! I just can't live without you anymore..._

- End of Candy's thoughts -

At same time Terry was waiting Candy there at the St. Joan's hospital gates. But after 40 very long and painfull minutes he just couldn't stay there and wait anymore. So he slowly started to walk back to the hotel. _"Candy... my love, my angel, I will find you. I promise I will, even if it would be last thing what I do! You mean everything to me, my love!" _he thought as he turned to that street where his hotel was. Then he saw a familiar figure standing there at near to the hotels main doors. _"It can't be... It just can't..._ **Oh my God! Candy!**" he ended up yelling to her name at top of his lungs.

"Terry, it's really you!" Candy whispered before her soft, pink lips were covered by most loving and passionate kiss in this world. And she answered to that kiss with the full passion.

After two long minutes, both of them were out of breath.

"Candy... I just can't believe it... I found you my love," Terry whispered still holding Candy on his strong arms.

"Terry, I was told that you were sleeping, but I had a feeling that I was lied to about your whereabouts and I was right," she said guietly.

"Who told to you that I was sleeping? I've been searching you for hours. Your friends told to me where you're working, but you weren't there," Terry said quietly. "I promised to myself that I would find you. Then I saw you standing here. It felt like a miracle".

"I was looking for you from every possible hotel in this city. And when I found the right hotel, Susanna Marlowe told to me that you're sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed by a fan," Candy answered upsetly.

"**That idiotic daughter of a bitch! How dare SHE CALL YOU a fan? I'll never accept it or forgive her saying that thing! I hate you so much Susanna Marlowe,"** Terry yelled cursing. "She thinks that she can have me to her bed with her stupid little tricks. But it's not gonna work with me at all, because... I love you more than anything or anyone in this big, endless world, my Lady Freckles," he said passionately and kissed Candy again. He just didn't want to let her go from his arms ever again.

"Terry... I love you too honey! And I wanted to tell this to you for so long ago, but I missed you at the Southampon... and then at the Pony's home... by few little minutes," Candy sobbered and then she bursted into sorrowfull tears.

"**OH MY GOD!** We were so close... and so many times! And all those times we have still missed each others. Oh Candy, my love, my angel," Terry whispered holding her like there was no tomorrow. "Candy... I love you so much and I don't want to lose you ever again. Will you marry me?" he asked benting down to one knee.

"Oh yes Terry! Yes I will!" she answered still crying.

"**Candy, you just made me a happiest man in this world! And I will buy to you an most beautiful engagement ring in the world tomorrow morning," **Terry yelled taking Candy to his strong arms and kissing her a senseless.

"Oh Terry! I don't need anything as long as I have you my love," Candy answered with one of her famous smiles, but still out of the breath.

"Oh you Candy! Let's go to my hotel room. I don't want to you to have a cold and it's almost midnight in anyway," Terry said sweetly taking her small hand to his much larger one.

"But... I should go back to dormitory," she said quietly.

"Candy please! I just can't let you go now, we have lost each other so many times after all of this," Terry begged with his best sad puppy dog eyes.

"Well... allright. I'll come with you Terry," Candy answered finally with smile.

"Thank you Candy. I love you so much," Terry smiled as they stepped in to the hotel.

But... there was someone obsessive woman, who has been looking after them all this time...

End of chapter 1.

To be contiuned...


	2. Fight at the hotel

_**A KEY:**_

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

_***From the last chapter***_

"Thank you Candy. I love you so much," Terry smiled as they stepped in to the hotel.

But... there was someone obsessive woman, who has been looking after them all this time...

* * *

Chapter 2 Fight at the hotel

"Gongratulations!" Mr. Hathaway smiled warmly when he heard Terry's news. "And Terrence, you will have a day off tomorrow, so you can set up all important things with your beautiful fiancee," he continued.

"Thank you Mr. Hathaway," Terry answered with smile as he and Candy turned to hotels upstairs to go to his room. But then something truly terrible happened...

"**Now you will die Candy!"** an really angry woman yelled stabbing Candy twice to her left collar bone with the biggest knife of dinner table. On the second time she almost hit our poor Candy to her neck. That crazy woman was… who else but the jealous actress Susanna Marlowe. She was blinded by huge wave of anger and jealousy, when she had heard the news about Terry's engagement with Candy. Because of that she literally lost every logical reasoning from her brains. She just laughed madly when she saw Candy to collaps to floor holding her hurt collar bone. She was bleeding really much.

"**Susanna, what in the world are you doing?"** Terry and Mr. Hathaway yelled when they saw what she had done to our poor Candy.

"**I'm just doing what I have to do! That's the all!"** Susanna answered/ yelled really angrily Mr. Hathaway. "And besides, that stupid, ugly little blond bitch stole MY Terrence from ME! He belongs to me and **ONLY TO ME,"** she continued bursting into frustrated and angry tears. She was still holding the knife on her right hand ready to stabb Candy again.

"**Susanna listen to me, and listen to me well! I don't belong to you! I never haven't and I never will belong to you! And truthfully, I actually hate you so much. I don't even know how I can stay under the same roof with you Susanna!"** Terry yelled with really frustrated and angry tone voice to this young and angry actress wanting to punch her lights out. He had turned as pale as a ghost because of his anger to Susanna. He just couldn't stand her selfish, obsessive words and doings anymore. **"You're nothing but a selfish, ugly and obsessive bitch and you dared to call Candy some kind of a fan. But she is love of my life! And now you idiot come and stabb her like nothing. That's way too much! I'm sure that you don't even what love really is or what it truly means in the real world,"** Terry contiuned still yelling and then he took weak, bleeding and pale Candy to his strong, but gentle arms.

"Terry, darling... Please calm down honey! She isn't worth of it," Candy said quietly before she fainted.

"**CANDY! Don't leave me alone. Come back to me,"** Terry yelled truly horrified tone voice as he collapsed to the floor. "I just can't live without you Candy, my love!" he whispered before he broke down into most sorrowfull and heart breaking tears in the world just then and there.

Fortunately someone from hotel had called to a police station and to hospital and explained the situation. Two police cars and an ambulance came to hotel at very same second, when Candy fainted.

Polices took care of Susanna, who tried to run away from them.

Three nurses and a doctor checked Candy's deep wounds in minutes and put her into the ambulance. She was still bleeding badly.

"I will come with you," Terry said still crying almost uncontrollably.

"Are you any relative to her?" one of the nurses asked to him.

"I'm her fiancee," he answered.

"Fine then. Let's go and hurry," she answered as they stepped into the ambulance.

The doctor and all of the three nurses took very good care of Candy and Terry prayed all the time from God, that Candy would survive from this dangerous situation.

After 15 minutes their leaving the hotel they arrived to St. Luke's hospital...

End of chapter 2.

To be contiuned... soon.


	3. A light in darkness

_**A KEY:**_

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

_***From the last chapter***_

The doctor and all of the three nurses took very good care of Candy and Terry prayed all the time from God, that Candy would survive from this dangerous situation.

After 15 minutes their leaving the hotel they arrived to St. Luke's hospital...

* * *

Chapter 3 Light in the darkness

It has been a week about that evening, when Susanna had stabbed Candy at the hotel in her burst of jealousy. Now she was at St. Joanna's hospital on psychiatric clinic. Her mother – Melissandre Marlowe – started to chill Candy and Terry badly at once she heard what had happened on that fatefull night. And Susanna was in very hystericall state. She yelled Terry's name in her dreams and told to everybody she met, that a evil witch named Candy had stolen Terry from her, who was her "husband", which wasn't true at all.

Gladly, polices were protecting Candy and Terry from Susanna and her mother. And fortunately Candy was out of danger in three days, so she and Terry moved on to live to the New York with Terry's mother Eleanor Baker, because only very few peoples knew the truth about the point, that the famous American actress was actually Terry's mother. Only Mr. Hathaway, doctor and nurses from St. Luke's hospital and the polices knew the whole truth. So Candy and Terry were going to be safe as long as nobody "wrong person" would find out their new "place". So even Terry's father Richard Grandchester didn't know the truth about the whole situation (remember that Terry's parents are divorced).

But... because of the high risk that Susanna and her mother would find them, they stepped out from Eleanors house only when they really had to do it. And every time they were wearing some kind of disguise just in case.

Susanna was furious when she heard that Candy and Terry had vanished. Her mother searched Candy and Terry from every possible place she knew, but she just couldn't find them from anywhere. She thought that her daughters condition was all Candy's fault, but she didn't understand the fact, that actually Susanna had an sick obsession over Terry and she needed help with it.

Candy was really worried about the fact that Susanna and her mother Melissandre would find them at some way. Of course it was for the real reason, but because they were protected by polices, she calmed down a little bit.

But Eleanor, she was more than horrified when she learned the truth about this situation. She actually stopped acting and did every possible thing to help her son and his fiancee in this completelly horrible situation.

Mr. Hathaway promised, that he would keep Terry in his troupe, and he could come back to work when there was no danger about Susanna or her mother anymore. Terry, Candy and Eleanor were truly thankfull for that.

"Candy, how are you feeling?" Terry asked worriedly to Candy when she was resting in the Eleanors guest room, which was made to her room for now.

"Tired and weak," Candy answered quietly.

"Oh you my love. I wish I could do something more for you," Terry said crying.

"Terry, don't be so hard to yourself. I'll be allright, for sure. It just takes some time," Candy answered kissing Terry to his lips.

"Candy, I love you so much. I don't like about the thought that you are in pain," Terry whispered holding Candy in his arms.

"I love you too Terry. Please don't worry, I don't have any kind of pains. I just need rest," Candy answered with little smile.

"Okay, if you say so," Terry said.

Then they heard that somebody knocked to the door.

"Come in," Candy answered.

"Hello Candy! How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked stepping in to the room.

"Hello Eleanor! Well… I feel tired and weak, but I will be allright," Candy answered.

"Oh you my dear. How somebody can do something so terrible to you?" Eleanor asked hugging Candy warmly and gently.

"I just don't know. It's so hard to understand why so many peoples hate me. I haven't done anything wrong to anyone," Candy cried with heart-breaking sad expression.

"Candy we know that you haven't done anything wrong to anybody. Those peoples who hate you are total idiots. You just need to remember that I love you and I wont never, ever leave you again my darling," Terry said hugging and kissing Candy.

"Thank you Terry. I love you so much," Candy answered pressing herself against Terry's hard chest.

"Oh you Candy. You are so kind girl, like an angel or something," Eleanor said hating Susanna for that what she had done to Candy and Terry and to their happiness.

"Thank you Eleanor. I wish I had mother like you," Candy answered still crying.

"Candy, you can call me mom, if you want to," Eleanor smiled.

"Thank you mom," Candy whispered hugging Eleanor warmly.

"You are welcome Candy," Eleanor answered giving Candy a motherly hug.

Terry watched them and he was happy for Candy and his mother. He knew that Candy didn't have a mother, so he was just happy when he could "borrow" his mother to Candy.

"Oh by the way, I asked father Luke from Saint Thomas Church to come and marry you tomorrow at 1:30 pm, is it allright with you two?" Eleanor said to our lovers gently.

"Yes, thank you mom," our couple answered.

"So that's clear then. Candy, I think that you should rest as much as possible, so you wont feel so weak tomorrow," Eleanor said with comforting smile.

"Okay. But, I don't have a white dress with me," Candy said low-spirited.

"Don't worry about that darling. I have few beautiful white dress's and you can borrow one of those if you want to," Eleanor answered smiling.

"Thank you mom. Hopefully everything goes allright with our little ceremony," Candy answered as Eleanor stepped out from the room.

"Candy, take some rest. You will need it for tomorrow," Terry said kissing his fiancee to the lips.

"I wanted to help you and your mom with house hold duties and things like that," Candy moaned.

"Candy, I know you want to do that, but you need to rest, so you can recover completely," Terry said worriedly to Candy.

"Okay, I will take some rest," Candy answered finally.

"That's my girl," Terry smiled kissing Candy again.

"At least we are getting married and that's a light in the darkness," Candy whispered before she fell asleep to Terry's arms.

"Yes, it is the light in darkness," Terry answered kissing her face gently. "I love you so much Candy…"

End of chapter 3.

To be contiuned…

* * *

**Author's comment: **I'm sorry to make you peoples wait for so long. I was truly out of ideas with this chapter. Hopefully you are still reading this story. Bye bye!

Enkelisisar


	4. Susanna's condition

_**A KEY:**_

"**Yelling"**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_***from the last chapter***_

"At least we are getting married and that's a light in the darkness," Candy whispered before she fell asleep to Terry's arms.

"Yes, it is the light in darkness," Terry answered kissing her face gently. "I love you so much Candy…"

Chapter 4 Susanna's condition

"**Mommy, why my Terrence hasn't come to here to save me from those ugly, white coated lunatics? He knows perfectly well that I want him more than anything in this world," **Susanna cried to her mother like a 5-years old completelly spoiled brat. She was having enormous tantrums there at the St. Joannas psychiatric clinic. It caused many problems to her mother and to all of those nice and friendly doctors and nurses who were just trying to do their very best to take care of her at the hospital. And Susanna still believed her own stupid fantasy where Terrence was her husband and a evil witch named Candy had stolen Terrence from her.

"I don't know why, honey. But I promise that I will do every possible thing to bring him here to you Susanna, my darling daughter," Mrs. Marlowe answered moaning. She was more than tired to watch her daughters tantrums for so long.

"**I want my Terrence to come to me!" **Susanna screamed. **"And I want him here right now!" **She had turned as bright red as a tomato because of her enormous tantrum.

"_Oh my God! What the hell I'm going to do with her? She has become more than impossible! I have allready lost my dear husband and now I am going to lose my only child too! And it's all that stupid, spoiled and blind Terrence's fault!" _Mrs. Marlowe thought leaving her daughters room to get some peace.

"Mrs. Marlowe, is something wrong with you or your daughter?" a nice, young nurse named Emma asked to her.

"**Of course there is something wrong. My only daughter has gone crazy, and I don't know what to say or do with her anymore!" **Mrs. Marlowe yelled crying angrily and then she ran away from the hospital trying to think something else but Susanna and her condition.

"_If she only could see that Susanna has a horribly sick obsession over a person who she can't never, ever have to herself," _Emma thought shaking her head. Emma knew this almost way too well, because she was friends with Candy and she had heard almost everything what was happening between Candy and Terry.

But of course Susanna and her mother were way too blind to see or understand this fact. And it was really bad for everybody around them. Especially for Candy and Terry.

End of chapter 4.

To be contiuned…


End file.
